Cyrollans
The Cyrollans are a benevolent race who hail from Cyrol, fifth planet of the Galenna System. Physiology Their average height is about ~6ft humanoids roughly. They have stated that they wish for humanity to learn the reasons for this on their own. Their lifespans are extremely long, but most choose to exist between 3000 and 5000 years once they tire of life. Then they gestate a new organism to whom they pass their knowledge - in a sense reincarnating every thousand years. While Cyrollans are relatively similar to Humans in a physical sense, Cyrollans have proved to be nearly identical to another races, known as the Quo'thalas. They seem hesitant to discuss any possible evolutionary relationship to humans. Senses The Cyrollans have heghtened sensory perception of space, energy, light and particle radiation in all frequences, sound and pressure waves, and even subspace activity. They possess keen precognition which however doesn't affect their actions or the "natural progression of streams". They are telepathic and have the unique ability to sense temporal shifts. Culture They are considered noble creatures, widely respected throughout the galaxy for their wisdom and science, generosity and foresight. Because of their precognitive abilities they become watchers, learners and strong advocates of self-determination, offering sage advice but without intervening to other races' affairs. When tired of life, they begin a ritual during which they pass all their accumulated thought, memory and wisdom to their offspring. The ritual culminates in their death. They seem to share a special bond with humans, finding them promising and precocious History Cyrollans were instrumental in the inception of the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings, and are its oldest member. Interestingly, ancient inscriptions left on Earth by a third alien species, the Sosiqui, described the Cyrollans and Quo'thalas as "brothers" and "twin eagles." When their race was young, the elder Sosiqui had already past with only legends of their Legacy, a relic containing their vast knowledge. These legends led them to Earth where they met the Quo'thalas. Peace failed and both fought for the Legacy. When one of the Qou'Thalas ships landed near the temple of Atlantis, the Cyrollans were forced to destroy the city, believing that this action saved the universe. The war continued for centuries. The Legacy resurfaced as two highly-advanced cultures and each time the cities was destroyed in brutal battle. After El Dorado and Sangri-La, the Cyrollans managed to chase the enemies into the outer regions of space. They contacted Earth again in 2308 to invite humanity to join the Symbiotry, and gave them a decade for a definitive decision to be made. Humanity accepted the offer and became the newest members in 2318. ]] At this time, Gage Blackwood, Agent 5 of the Temporal Security Agency (TSA) managed to stop Elliot Sinclair, the inventor of time travel, from assassinating the Cyrollan ambassador that had come to Earth as a welcoming gesture. As such, mankind and the Cyrollans developed a close bond of friendship. This friendship was demonstrated during Symbiotry technology discussions which took place in 2329. During this discussion the Cyrollans were one of those among the species which supported the right for humanity to retain sole control over their time travel technology, which the other races apparently had no access to. Unfortunately, tensions between the two species would rise later that same year, when TSA Agents 3 and 5, Michelle Visard and Gage Blackwood, discovered the Cyrollans' involvement in war. With history threatening to repeat itself in 2329 as the Quo'thalas were now advancing upon the Earth yet again to seek out another artifact, Ambassador Jhessela of Cyrol acted quickly to restore relations with Humans, fully admitting to this dark secret in Cyrol's past and offering assistance to the TSA in locating the Sosiqui artifact. Her quick actions successfully repaired the friendship between her own race and the Humans. The Cyrollans were then on hand to defend the Earth against the Quo'thalas attack, even going so far as to teleport into TSA headquarters to fight off Quo'thalas intruders. As Blackwood shouted that the Legacy belongs to "all races", a delegation of armed Cyrollans materialise at the other side of the lab. Blacwood intervened saying that if both races fight over the Legacy once more the cycle of the past will continue. The Legacy fended off representatives of both races who approached it. It accepted only Blackwood who revealed that the Legacy's combined knowledge will be passed on to the many races of the galaxy only when they are mature enough. The two alien races agreed to abide by the Sosiqui's spirit's words and a peace agreement was finally made between the Quo'thalas and the Symbiotry. Category:species Category:LoT Category:BiT